


I Can't Do It Anymore

by MiraBlack



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Paul nunca teve coragem de se opor ao sistema e demonstrar seus sentimentos por Beth, entretanto, alguns acontecimentos o fazem perceber que já passou da hora dele tomar uma decisão e fazer algo em relação a isso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Infelizmente Paul e Beth não me pertencem, ou teríamos uma história bem diferente, so, todos os direitos sobre eles são dos seus respectivos criadores.  
> Entonces, sou viciada na Beth, e acho que tanto a história dela, quanto a sua relação com o Paul são coisas que deveriam ser mais exploradas, sooo, não resisti e fiz essa pequena drabble.  
> Eu sei que a visão que temos da relação deles deixa implícito que é ela é somente um trabalho para ele, mas eu acredito piamente que o Paul a amou sim.   
> E não se esqueçam Beth is not dead ahah.  
> Espero que gostem :)

Não importa quantas vezes o homem disse que não se importava, que ele não a amava e que ela é só um trabalho. No fundo Paul sempre soube que Beth jamais seria só um trabalho para ele. Ela era a companheira perfeita, sua alma gêmea, isso era inegável e ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém e talvez seja por isso que quando eles começaram a machucá-la, furando-a com agulhas, mexendo com o seu psicológico e tirando a sua paz; ele tenha se sentido tão incomodado.

Ele permitiu é claro, afinal, era o seu trabalho e sabia que se se negasse a fazê-lo seria demitido e ela ganharia um novo monitor, que não se importaria com ela e a machucaria muito mais.Então, ele se resignou a aceitar machucá-la para protegê-la, mesmo que isso estivesse a matando por dentro.

A cada exame ou teste a que ela era submetida, Paul sentia seu coração sangrar, por saber a dor que isso causava e por ver os efeitos colaterais na manhã seguinte. Beth lembrava, ele sabia que sim, ela podia sentir que era uma experiência real e que algo estava errado, mesmo que confundisse as lembranças com pesadelos. E isso só tornava as coisa piores, pois toda vez que o sorriso meigo e tímido era transformado em uma face de desconforto e horror ele se sentia a pessoa mais desprezível do mundo.

Após o último teste, a forte e sagaz Elizabeth Childs estava totalmente destruída. Algo dera extremamente errado na noite anterior, eles a machucaram mais que o normal, e ele sentiu seu coração gelar quando ouviu o chamado fraco vindo do banheiro. Sabia que algo estava errado, e ao vê-la apoiada na parede, coberta de sangue e vomitando algo; ele soube que não poderia mais suportar isso.

Dizem que as vezes a gente só precisa de um motivo para fazer as coisas e vê-la sangrar quase até a morte, foi o suficiente para ele se rebelar contra o sistema. Tinha tomado sua decisão há muito tempo, embora tenha sido um covarde por não os deter antes, ele sempre soube que Elizabeth Childs nunca foi e nunca seria só um trabalho e agora ele estava determinado a enfrentar o que fosse para protegê-la.


End file.
